Kim Infected
Kim blinked several times. She couldn't tell if she wanted to cry, scream or was mostly just shocked. Kim wasn't a monster, it couldn't be true. She didn't want to become that hideous beast that she'd seen and that would now haunt her nightmares - Extract from Chapter 9 Kim Infected is a Harry Potter fan-fiction written by DorothyNightingale. It follows the adventures of Kim Banks during her first year, and the challenges of being a Slytherin, and becoming a werewolf when she is bitten. Characters Kim Banks Kimberly was born into a family of squibs, who had been living as muggles. Professor Donovan, who is actually her uncle, helps her gain her school supplie and prepare her for Hogwarts. On The Hogwarts Express, Kim meets Coco and Edmund, who tell her about the Hogwarts Houses. Kim gets a great shock when The Sorting Hat sorts her into Slytherin. She is reassured by her new friend, Diamond, and meets Cherokee. She is slightly disappointed when Coco and Edmund are sorted into Ravenclaw. After the feast, the first years are taken to the Slytherin dormitory, and Kim is impressed with it's placement under the lake. However, she and the other first years undergo an initiation ceremony, and Kim end up being attacked by a werewolf in the forbidden forest. Cherokee Peng Cherokee Peng was eight years old when her mother finally decided that she was indeed a witch. It had been one terrible day after school when she'd come home after a big fight with one of her classmates and a miniature thundercloud had formed above her head. When Cherokee was sorted into Slytherin, she wasn't surprised but she was also a little disappointed. Most of her relatives had been Slytherins and had turned out to be not so great people. One of them was rumored to be the one responsible for bringing Voldemort back from the dead, or her at least some had big part in it. Deep down, a small part of her had wished for Ravenclaw because she knew she had relatives in the Ravenclaw branch as well. Her grandparents were Changs and they had a great history in the Ravenclaw house. Cherokee's first night at Hogwarts had been a nightmare. She'd been the last first year to be forced into jumping into the lake and instead of sucking it up like she should have, Cherokee hexed the girl that was holding her and locked herself in the bathroom like a coward. She'd slept in a sitting position in the stall all night, none the wiser to what was going on to the girls below. Cherokee was convinced that if anyone else found her and learned that she hadn't been brave enough to jump, she wouldn't be able to make any friends this year and end up going home. Cherokee had envied the new girl because she was a true Slytherin, pureblood and so had decided to lie about her blood status. It took a while but Cherokee found she and Diamond actually got along great. Together they made a great duo, and Cherokee had resolved to keep it that way, until she met Kim. Cherokee's first impression of Kim was of a small, quiet girl who hung around Diamond from time to time, and was really rather dull. After Cherokee found out she was actually a werewolf, things had started to change. She felt a little more protective of the naive, shorter girl and almost feared her, though she would never show it. Category:Stories